


No Words

by marguerite_26



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur never said a word – before, after or during, and maybe that was what kept Merlin coming back. One day Arthur would break. One day he would make Arthur lose control. And it would be glorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://dysonrules.livejournal.com/profile)[**dysonrules**](http://dysonrules.livejournal.com/) and [](http://melusinahp.livejournal.com/profile)[**melusinahp**](http://melusinahp.livejournal.com/) beta reads.  
> 

It was ridiculous, really, just how much Merlin enjoyed the feel of Arthur's cock in his mouth.

Arthur had never outright asked for Merlin to do that, of course. But a couple smirks on Merlin’s part and raised eyebrows on Arthur’s part, one very obvious flicker of Merlin’s eyes to Arthur’s tented breeches and one slight nod of Arthur’s head... Well, just because Merlin couldn’t read Arthur’s insane hand gestures for hunting didn’t mean he couldn’t read the man’s mind just by the look in his eyes. Which was how, with a dozen Knights of Camelot only twenty feet away, Merlin had sunk to his knees and tentatively mouthed the hard outline of Arthur’s erection that first time. Arthur's hitching breath had been worth a thousand words of praise.

That was last month. Since then Merlin had learned a lot. Like how far he could take Arthur’s cock down his throat before his eyes would water. Like how to pull back and just hold the crown in a tight seal of his lips as he licked the orgasm out with tiny flicks of his tongue on Arthur’s slit. Like how Arthur never said a word – before, after or during, and maybe that was what kept Merlin coming back. One day Arthur would break. One day he would make Arthur lose control. And it would be glorious.

Arthur almost had once -- a sigh that might have been _Merlin_ or _more_ had slipped through the air as Arthur’s fists clutched Merlin's hair, his hips snapping wild and reckless. Merlin had loosened his jaw, letting Arthur’s cock fuck his mouth hard and fast while he ignored the mud, wet and cold at his knees. It had been just a taste of the power, of the absolute rush of taking Arthur further, higher.

One day, Merlin would figure out how to steal those words, unbidden, from Arthur’s lips.

Now Arthur lay on his bed, bath-warmed skin on crisp white sheets. Merlin’s mouth watered the minute he’d seen Arthur’s flushed cheeks and lust-dark eyes. He waited, hovering, for the familiar nod.

They had never done this in Arthur’s chambers. Never in the _luxury_ of Arthur’s bed. Always deep in the forest, up against a tree or tucked into a dark alcove of an abandoned passageway, always with Merlin on his knees and Arthur fully dressed but for the loosened laces of his breeches.

The decadence of the soft down mattress made Merlin’s breath quicken. Despite the unspoken request in the soft pressure of Arthur’s hands on Merlin’s shoulders, Merlin took his time. He kissed his way down Arthur’s chest, letting the still damp hair tickle his nose, breathing in the scent of soap and the rosemary oil Merlin always added to the bath water. He felt Arthur’s stomach muscles flex beneath his lips and the pressure at his shoulders increase. His grin broadened -- oh yes, he was going to take his time.

Playing, he tangled his tongue in the coarse hair below Arthur’s navel, inching lower and lower until he skipped over to graze his teeth along Arthur’s hip bone. The thighs beneath his hands trembled and Merlin’s confidence soared.

He looked up through his lashes to see Arthur raised on his elbows, watching him, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip. Merlin smirked and nuzzled down into the crease where Arthur’s thigh became his groin, poking his nose and tongue into the dark blond hair to find the soft skin beneath. It was so different like this, achingly intimate and oh, so, slow. Merlin had no need to rush, the castle was quiet, sleepy this time of night and the door was barred.

His own erection was a heavy weight, pushing at his breeches. It would wait for him, as it always did, until Arthur was finished and he could find a private spot to take himself in hand with the tingle of Arthur’s come still on his tongue.

Arthur’s hips tilted and his dick slapped Merlin’s cheek, impatient. He shot Arthur an amused grin and laughed at the scowled reply. If Arthur wanted more, Merlin decided, tonight he would need to ask for it. Merlin hummed and shifted to make himself more comfortable, kneeling between Arthur’s spread legs. Arthur’s thighs grazed his shoulders as he bent low. Ignoring Arthur’s cock, he went lower, mouthing the soft furry flesh of one sack then the other.

Arthur’s breath caught, in surprise or pleasure, Merlin couldn’t be sure, so he did it again. He gently sucked one into his mouth and swirled his tongue. From the corner of his eye he could see Arthur’s hand fisting his sheet, white knuckled and sweaty. Arthur’s breath was ragged, puffing gasps of air that could almost be moans.

Just a little more, Merlin thought and he slipped his tongue lower. His tongue hit the soft skin directly behind Arthur’s balls and Arthur’s hips sprang off the bed. A sound, a slur of consonants that was no word at all filled the room.

He stole a glance and saw Arthur’s head on his pillow, his arm draped across his eyes. Merlin palmed his own cock to relieve the pressure and wished he could loosen his lacings.

He went after the sensitive spot again, poking and licking, trying to get another reaction, and then his tongue slipped lower. It took an instant to realise how far back he’d ventured as he felt the tight ribbed muscle beneath his tongue.

He would have pulled back, embarrassed. Would have likely stumbled over some ridiculous apology and ruined the night, but in that split second he heard Arthur’s, “Oh,” in a half-gasp, half-moan, and Merlin froze.

The hole twitched beneath his tongue and _oh God_ he was licking Arthur _there_. His brain took a moment to process just how wrong it was and distantly registered the increased ache of his cock when Arthur shifted beneath him, _towards_ him.

Merlin poked tentatively at the hole, circling the muscle and enjoying the quiver in response. Then Arthur keened, a drawn out sort of whimper that was enough, more than enough to convince Merlin that he’d found a little slice of heaven here on earth, and that he’d pretty much do anything to hear that sound again. Even this. He slid his hands beneath Arthur’s arse and raised him up, pulled him closer, determined to figure out exactly what it took.

“Ah.” Arthur gasped as Merlin began to lap at the hole, flat tongued. Emboldened, Merlin pushed at Arthur’s thighs and Arthur let him push up until – _God_ – Arthur slid his hand behind his knees and left himself open. Merlin had to squeeze his cock to stop himself from coming in his breeches. He didn’t dare waste time. Not with Arthur so vulnerable and likely to come to his senses before long. Merlin pressed a kiss to the spit slick hole and listened carefully to every hitch of breath for clues of what felt good.

It didn’t take long to figure out. The first time Merlin tried to push his tongue against the hole, really pushing as if he wanted inside, Arthur’s reserve cracked.

“Merlin.” He rocked up into Merlin’s face, his hole fluttering open and closed around Merlin’s tongue. Merlin pushed in further and it was hot and tight in there. Already, his tongue and jaw ached but he didn’t dare pull away. Not with Arthur’s string of ‘ahahaha’ filling the air to the rhythm of the thrusts of Merlin’s tongue.

“Touch me.” Arthur’s voice cracked over the words, deep and raw. “Please.”

Merlin moaned and slipped a hand up to fist Arthur’s cock, his tongue still buried as deeply as he could manage. The angle was off and stroking the cock above his head was awkward. It took only a couple strokes and Arthur’s legs began to tremble.

With a cry of, “Yes,” and, even better, “Merlin,” Arthur came. The ringed muscle squeezed tight around Merlin’s tongue, spasming, and Merlin felt Arthur’s come on his hand and then seeping into his hair, and a warm, wet drip on his forehead.

And that was enough. He pulled back and shuddered his own release, coming, untouched, into his breeches.

Arthur’s legs stretched out on either side of him. “Did you just-“

Merlin looked up, face flaming.

Arthur sat up and barked a laugh. “Oh, God. Look at you.” He didn’t want to imagine what he looked like: come in his hair, on his forehead, his nose and cheeks glistening with spit and sweat.

He pulled Merlin up to him. “Look at you,” he said again, barely a whisper. Then he pressed his lips to Merlin’s swollen mouth and kissed him soundly.

Merlin vaguely wished that their first kiss wasn’t happening with an aching jaw and a sore tongue but when Arthur moaned into his mouth he decided it didn’t much matter.

“You are so...” Arthur wiped his thumb across Merlin’s forehead then brought it to Merlin’s mouth. As Merlin’s lips closed around it and he began to suck, Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. “There are no words, Merlin.” And Arthur kissed him again, slow and sweet.  


**Author's Note:**

> [Link back to original LJ post](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/439535.html)


End file.
